Her Scent
by me2inu
Summary: This is a story similair to the book Twilight with Sesshomaru and Rin as characters who are in love that can not be in love. Sesshomaru is a demon and she is not...


Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight since I used it to inspire most of this story

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight since I used it to inspire most of this story.**

**Her Scent**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Did she know what she was doing to him?**

**Ever since he had met this girl; Rin, he had been like a puppy on a leash. Her scent was intoxicating. He and she were friends….sorta. But secretly he had a strong dangerous addiction for her. And he suffered for it. He would die before hurting her, but he had no idea why he thought this. **

**They had met at the beginning of the year and he had automatically sensed the power and determination of this young mortal. She had no idea.**

**He was a demon. Hidden by the world and told to young children at night to frighten them. And they should be scared. Demons WOULD kill humans if the Demon Court didn't keep track of "incidents". If a demon exposed themselves, the Demon Court would cover it and destroy the demon. But it rarely happened. No demon was stupid enough to be exposed. Mostly it was these idiot half demons that run loose. His brother being one of them. But Inuyasha had yet to expose anything. **

**But Rin climbing out of her car brought his attention and thought back to her. **

**Her scent…**

**It was slowly killing him. The way her long hair flowed down her back and her smile seemed to brighten every corner of every room confused him and left him staring. How could this one human get to him so? Than he almost felt his blood run cold and his eyes transform. **

**It was that boy…**

**The one that apparently was attracted to Rin.**

**He could smell him nearby. And he was getting closer. **

"**Rin." Sesshomaru spoke calm and looked up to see her walking over.**

"**Yes Sesshomaru?" she smiled as she looked up at him. He was an angel. He must be. His face was perfection.**

"**Are you ready to go to class yet?" he did not look at her. **

"**Sure hold on a second. I forgot something." She replied, looking through her bag.**

**She began walking back toward her car when Sesshomaru smelt it. The powder and lead. Then he sensed adrenaline so strong… and it was near. **

**He heard the screaming. Then he heard the shot. **

**He ran toward Rin who was ½ way to her car and in the middle of it. Instinctively he covered her body with his and saw the flash of shock and terror on her face. **

"**Rin…do not move."**

**She nodded. She could hear the gun and the screaming people. She tried to bury herself deeper into his chest and hide herself.**

"**Well, well what is this? Sesshomaru trying to protect RIN? This is priceless. Say good-bye to your lover Rin." With that he shot Sesshomaru in the back near his heart. Sesshomaru winced, but only because it also pierced Rin in the process. It hit her in the shoulder. **

**She cried and screamed in pain. He tightened his hold on her. Her blood…it was pouring. **

_**MAKE HER SUFFER!**_

**No…**

_**KILL HER**_

**NO**

_**MAKE HER WISH SHE WAS DEAD!!**_

**I SAID NO**

_**DEVOUR HER…**_

**But he ignored the demon in himself and noticed that police and ambulance were around now and there was no sign of the shooter anywhere. He stood up, picking Rin up in his arms, and ran. He flew from tree to tree. Building to building. As fast as he could go and finally reached the hospital. He raced past everyone to his father's office. **

"**Father, come."**

"**Sesshomaru?"**

**But Sesshomaru did not have time for an explanation. Rin was losing a lot of blood. He went into the first room he come to and placed Rin in the bed. He walked out as his father entered. **

**She would be okay. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o**

**Her head hurt and she felt weak. **

**Where was she?**

**What was she doing here?**

**What happened?**

**Than she remembered the shooter. Sesshomaru leaning over her….him getting shot.**

**Oh god. **

**He chose this time to enter. **

"**Sesshomaru? How did you survive that shot?! It went right through your heart!"**

**He looked at her amused that she was concerned. He had lived through much, much worse. **

"**As you can see, I am fine. So don't worry." He crossed the room to stand before her and took in her form. Her face was twisted with confusion and worry. Her hair was a mess and had dirt from the side walk placed in it.**

**He could also see her shoulder which was covered with a bandage that was wrapped around her and he could smell her blood…damn. **

"**But you got SHOT! How are you fine?!" she was confused, and she wanted answers.**

"**You must have got hit in the head somewhere because I never got shot."**

"**I-I uh…ok whatever. My head hurts too much to argue."**

'Good'

"**When did they say I could leave?" **

**He sat down in the chair beside her bed. He leaned back and looked at her pale face. **

"**As soon as your dad gets here." **

"**MY DAD?!" she rolled her eyes, "Great! He is going to have a heart attack on me!" **

"**You'll be fine."**

**She looked up from the bed to see him.**

"**What are you doing in here anyway?"**

'Uh oh'

"**Rin!!" said a familiar voice. Hojo stuck his head in and then his whole self and ran over to her. **

"**Are you okay? I was making my way across campus to see you when I heard the shots. I thought you were a goner. They didn't tell me until later that you had been shot. Your dad is in the waiting room freaking out on a nurse."**

**Speak of the devil….and he may appear.**

"**RIN!! OH MY GOODNESS HONEY, ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SEE THIS IS MY FAULT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU COME DOWN HERE. YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN IN CALARADO WITH YOUR MOTHER PERFECTLY FINE…"**

"**DAD!!" she screamed annoyed. **

"**Sorry." He crossed the room and embraced her lightly.**

"**I'm fine dad…really. I'm okay."**

**He nodded.**

"**Sess…" she looked over to introduce Sesshomaru but he was gone.**

"**A boy named Sesshomaru saved me though."**

"**Well I am very grateful."**

**Rin smiled and hugged her dad again…on her good side.**

**Sesshomaru nodded from outside of the door.**

'**You don't have to be grateful… I wouldn't have ever let anything happen to her anyway.'**

**He walked away toward the hall, content that she was in good care now.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Author note- YAY! This is the beginning of a new story that I hope you will all love but I am being a complete comment whore. I want 10 before I'm going to post the next chapter so read and review.**

**- In Kat We Trust-**


End file.
